An Agent's Weakness
by dangerous0curves
Summary: Bella is a spy who is sent to get close to the Cullens. She has no idea what they look like, or does she? And just what is she going to find when she does get close? AU, OOC, Canon pairing - Cullen vampires. rated T for language and for future chapters.
1. Agent Bella

_**I am a big fan of spy movies and novels. I thought that while I write Losing Control, my other running story, I would let this one go and see where it takes me.**_

_**Summary: Bella is a spy. She is given the job of getting close to the Cullens who she has yet to see, or has she? This is so OOC, but it will be canon pairing, at some point, lol. AU as well. Though you will see the other characters have parts here. Jacob, Mike, Jessica, etc...they are all going to be here in some form. Enjoy!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_The music shifted from a gentle waltz to a faster paced salsa. I sighed and sipped the champagne in my hand, the guy beside me was going on and on about his business. He was saying something about his home in Hawaii but I had stopped listening as soon as he said something about his money. I did not care about how much money he made, he was just a diversion for me. I even did the fake laugh here and there when he smiled, I had to appear interested. When the music shifted to a slow ballroom type I heard a soft crackle in my ear and an all clear from my team. I looked at the guy talking and very politely excused myself; I actually used the powder room excuse. I think getting away from the bore was the high light of my night. Sometimes you just can't get away from someone fast enough.

Once I was out of the main ball room and the people had thinned considerably I spoke softly, "Is the General here?"

I looked around as I pulled out my cell phone; it was about all that fit into the purse I was carrying. It was enough though. It made me look busy and no one questioned when they say someone talking to themselves if there was a cell phone in their hands. A young couple passed by me, I could see the woman was only pretending to be drunk and I frowned. I looked at the two of them as they stopped near me. I knew exactly what they were doing; I had done it many times.

I laughed softly and smiled, "Well I think that I will be going home alone tonight. It seems that all the best men are taken." I was of course making no sense to my team but they knew that if I was just rambling then there was something wrong.

"Yeah, I really should move, I think the couple here are looking for some alone time. How about I call you tomorrow and we see about getting me that date with Gene. I should have known coming here alone was not right."

I moved away from the couple and slipped the cell phone back into my purse. I was being followed and that meant I could not do my job. Being a spy is hard when someone is spying on you. I sighed softly as I heard my own team making fun of me as I weaved my way through the room, heading for the exit. I was not going to get to do my job so that meant I was not going to stick around. I hated anything that required me to stay all dressed up for long periods of time. I was stopped by the exit, apparently someone had stolen a necklace earlier and they wanted to check my bag. I frowned and handed them my small purse. When the guard looked through it, seeing only a cell phone and tube of lipstick he said something to his partner and I heard something about simple and classic. I had no idea what they were talking about. I turned a bit as they talked and my eyes locked with a pair of the most beautiful topaz eyes I had ever seen. That was not a normal eye color and it caught me off guard. Once I regained my composure I looked the rest of the face over. He was a beautiful man, handsome would not do him justice. I had seen a face like his once, in my art history class when I was in college. He was the perfect example of the human form.

He caught me staring and as I blushed slightly he gave me this half smile that almost killed me right there. He moved into the ballroom at that point and was gone. The guard had to tap me on the shoulder to get my attention. I took my purse and headed out of the building. Of course all I was thinking about were those eyes. I could have gotten lost in them for hours. The team had been rambling on and on in my ear about a boat party the next day that I was going to attend the following night. A spy's work was never done.

_

The sun came into my window, early like always. I grumbled as I rolled over, trying to ignore the fact that it was time to get out of bed. Long nights were starting to take a toll on me. My cell phone went off, scaring the hell out of me.

I grumbled a few more curse words and rolled over, answering it on like the sixth ring, "Hello." I sighed and fell back into bed when I heard Jacob's voice on the other end. He was my second in command and usually called to make sure I was up for the day. Secretly I knew he was in love with me but I kept business and pleasure entirely separate so we were just friends and it would stay that way.

"Jacob, I am up. I need to shower and get dressed. I will meet you in the office around ten. Yes, I promise I will be on time. When have you known me not too?" I closed my eyes and listened to him go on and on about something but I couldn't tell you what. I had learned a long time ago to tune out people.

"Ten, Jacob. Then we can discuss the Cullen involvement with the General. I think that to get the Cullens, I will need to get the General." I swear I could hold the phone away from my ear and still know what Jacob was saying, he repeated himself a lot.

"Yes, I know that we have no visuals on the Cullens. I think Mike and Jessica are still on that, call them. I am hanging up now Jacob." I was not lying either. I hung up on him and rolled out of bed, heading straight for my shower.

Within the hour I was in my X5, heading for my office. Anyone I had contact with in Seattle thought I was an antiques dealer and I had a small office in downtown Seattle. In reality I had been a spy for ten years and I did not call Seattle home. I didn't really call anywhere home. I pulled into my parking spot and frowned when I saw a familiar Land Rover parked on the street in front of the building. I ran a hand through my wavy brown hair and climbed out of my car, heading for the front door. As I stepped in I heard the familiar voice of Tanya and Angela. They were only there to pester Jacob, no two girls were more useless but they did have their roles to play in my little world. I heard giggling and I headed toward my office. Seated at my desk was Jacob and around him were the two harpies. I cleared my throat as I entered and they all straightened up, Jacob jumping to he is feet.

I laughed softly, "Good morning. Please tell me there is a reason you both are here, distracting Jacob from his job."

Tanya nodded and handed me a file, "Jessica sent this over for you. She said you would need it and of course I was smart this time and did not open it." I nodded a bit at her and slipped behind my desk and sat down. I motioned for them to leave; of course Jacob did not take the hint and sat down across from me.

"You think it is pictures of the Cullens?"

I nodded and opened the envelope slowly. I had never seen my marks but if the envelope had photos of them in it, then I could have changed my tactics.

I slipped a small pile of photos from the envelope and smiled, "Jessica and Mike are great at their jobs." I was looking at 7 of the most beautiful people in the world. When I got to the last photo I froze. It was the man from the night before. My mind raced as I read the back of the photo. His name was Edward Cullen and he was the only one not married in the group.

I looked at Jacob, "This one, he was at the party last night. You know what this means, don't you Jacob?" He looked at me, puzzled.

I smiled softly at him, "It means I don't need to work my way into the General's life. I can go straight for them. They are not hiding; we just didn't know what to look for."

I spent the rest of my morning studying the photos. Well that and mentally kicking myself for letting eyes and s smile get to me. They were after all attached to my mark and I was not one to mix business with pleasure. Though, I am sure if he asked I would have probably considered it.

* * *

_**Please ler me know what you think. Alerts are great, favorites are wonderful but the review make me all giggly.**_


	2. Introductions

**This story is taking me a bit to get out. My perfectionist streak is showing it's nasty little self but I am trying to update as fast as I can. Let me know what you think...**

**

* * *

**God I hated boats, they swayed and moved way too much for me. I was not graceful as it was and when boats started moving I always ended up tripping over something or someone. Of course, after the ball failure I knew I had to make up for it with the boat party so there I was, standing on the dock next to an oversized yacht.

I sighed and pulled the cell phone out of my purse, fumbling with the keypad and holding it up to the ear that held an ear piece, "I am at the party. You know the drill, call in a hour and we shall see how I feel. I might want to stay or you can be my savior and I will leave." I stood there, listening to the team all check in and I felt someone behind me. I said bye into the phone and turned quickly to see what was behind me. I met those same eyes that had trapped me the night before and I gasped softly. I quickly came to my senses though, he was more than just a pretty face now. After I had seen the images Jessica and Mike sent to me I knew that this was Edward Cullen, my prime target.

"Making an escape plan just in case?"

I blushed a bit at his words and smiled, "You never know how a party will turn out. It is safe to have that backup plan just in case the place is boring." I turned and walked away from him, I could feel those eyes on me though as I stepped onto the boat and headed for the party area. There were already a lot of people there; the General knew how to throw a party. I grabbed the first glass of champagne that came by me and noticed a few of the Cullens were in attendance. I weaved my way through the crowd, getting a visual on 3 of them, two of the females and Edward.

I spoke quietly, "Three of the five are here, Jacob, come play my date." We had already decided that I would need a date for the party and if I could get a visual on the family then Jacob would come into the party and play that date. It was easier to watch people when an extra set of eyes.

I sipped the champagne in my hand and casually eyed the crowd. Every so often I would let my eyes drift over the beautiful Cullens as they socialized and mingled. They were very good at mixing with people, but I assumed it was because they were a very wealthy family. I knew from experience that wealthy families spent a lot of their time going to parties and such.

I was making another scan of the room when Jacob slipped up beside me, his arm going around my waist gently, "Sorry I am late dear, I will make it up to you I swear."

I laughed softly and smiled at him before slowly leading him through the people, straight past the Cullens to a small table behind them, "It's alright dear, I have not been here long myself. I setup a safety just in case you did not make it. Especially since I knew you might not make it."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, whispering against it, "Follow the little one. She is heading for the back of the boat." He nodded at me and got up as one of the Cullens left the group they were in. She was petite, and yes I dare say she looked like a pixie. I would never call someone that to their face but she was so fragile looking.

"Let me go get you a new drink, and myself one." With that he was gone, leaving me to watch Edward and the other woman.

She was beautiful, well really he was more than that. Her blond hair, perfect features and perfect body would make even the more self-centered woman feel inadequate. I just sighed softly, shaking my head. I could hear a voice in the back of my head telling that if he was with someone like her, then I didn't stand a chance. But stuffed those thoughts farther back into my mind, he was my target and I was not planning on dating him. I guess I had been slightly distracted because when I looked back up Edward was not with the blond woman. Slightly panicked I looked around the room and I couldn't see him anywhere. I grumbled to myself about screwing up yet another job. I moved to stand when out of nowhere there he was, standing beside me.

"Your date seems to have disappeared."

I nodded at him, "Yes, I think he got lost somewhere. Wouldn't surprise me any." I could hear the snickers in my ear as the team all heard the comment. I heard a small grumble as well coming from Jacob.

Edward motioned for me to sit back down, taking the seat next to me, "So, I thought since I have now seen you at two events I should introduce myself. I am Edward Cullen." He held his hand out to me as he spoke.

I took it gently and stammered out my name as he kissed the back of my hand and then my fingers, "Is…Isabella Swan." Of course that brought more snickers from the team and I mentally made a note to make them suffer later.

"Well Ms. Swan, since your date is MIA, how about you and I dance?" A look of terror crossed my face at that point and the small snickers in my ear became full out laughing. I was not the most graceful person.

"Well, I would love to say yes but I am not sure your toes could take it. I am not the most graceful person and I think I would end up stepping on your toes more than not." He laughed then and god it was beautiful. I bit my lip, trying to not smile too much. I had to keep reminding myself that he was my job, not a potential boyfriend.

Just as he was about to ask me to dance again I saw the petite woman make her way back into the room, now on the arm of another Cullen male. Behind then Jacob slipped back into the room as well and made his way toward me. I perked a brow at him as he frowned at me, shaking his head.

I sighed softly and looked back at Edward, "Well it appears my date has found his way back to the party. I am sure you need to get back to your beautiful date."

I looked at the blond again and he laughed again, "She is not my date, she is my sister."

Jacob came up to the table and smiled warmly at me and then looked at Edward, "And who is this?"

Edward stood, holding his hand out to Jacob, "Edward Cullen. I was just keeping Ms. Swan company while you were away."

Jacob took his hand, shaking it, "Jacob Black, and thank you. I should probably take her out of here before she embarrasses herself and tries to dance."

I glared at him and stood, "Yes, perhaps it is time to go but not because of my inability to dance. There are far too many witnesses here, and if I kill Jacob I don't need you all to see it." Edward laughed again as I took Jacob's arm.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen. I do hope to see you again."

He gave me that half smile of his and nodded, "You can be sure of it."

Jacob and I headed off the boat and as soon as we were clear of the party he started laughing. I glared at him and just kept walking as he stood there, almost doubled over as he laughed.

"Jacob, if you want a ride him then I suggest you stop laughing and come on. Of course, I could just pull the gun attached to my thigh out and see how well you fair against it." Yes I was carrying a gun, I always did. I was not stupid; sometimes you ended up with the wrong people in the wrong place. I learned that in London. He slowly quieted and followed me to the car. I was going to have to have a talk with the team about laughing at me, especially when I was working. It was distracting and annoying.

"Jacob, this is not going to be as easy as it looks. What did you see when you followed the small one?"

He frowned at me, "I didn't see or hear anything. She went into one of the bedrooms on the boat and came out with that guy. I never heard anything coming from their room so either they were whispering or just not talking." I frowned as well and nodded. I wondered what it was going to take to get close to them.

Of course I had no idea I was about to be elbow deep in the Cullen's world…

* * *

**Please review!!! I love knowing what you think...**


	3. Complications

**I wanted a little of Edward's POV in this one. I hope you like...**

* * *

**EPOV**

Being able to tune out the thoughts of everyone at the party was keeping me sane, that was for sure. Most of the people at these parties were shallow and very self centered. No one would be able to take that for very long. She was different though, and when I came up behind her on the dock I was confused. I could not hear what she was thinking and it was killing me. I tried to stay close to her as she moved into the party. She was coming up quiet in my head and even if I hated it, it was a welcome change. The guy who joined her though, he was an open book. He told me everything I needed to know about her. She was hired to spy on the family, get as close as possible. Someone was paying her well to figure out our secrets, but he did not know who. So when he left her at the table they had sat down at I decided to take matters into my own hands.

She introduced herself, Isabella Swan. When I kissed her hand and fingers, the blush in her cheeks was even more appealing. I was drawn to her and it was killing me. I knew that she was sent to get close but for some reason I wanted her close anyway. She declined my offer to dance and it wasn't before long that her date reappeared, having followed Alice and coming back empty handed. It was a disappointment to know that I could not have her, that she was probably going to end up being a family enemy.

I frowned as she left with Jacob. I moved back to stand near Rosalie and Alice, who had been joined by Jasper, "Edward, I do not see this ending well. Either she will get what she wants or you will. Either way someone will end up hurt and if she ends up with you, someone will probably end up dead. I still can't' see who hired her." I looked at Alice and frowned, going through the thoughts she was having, weeding out the things I would need.

"Well then Alice, I will just have to get myself close to her. I can turn the tables on this, maybe in the process I can find out who hired her and still get the girl. As you know, the future is not set in stone."

__

**BPOV (the next day)**

I rubbed at my temples as Jessica went on and on about how she and Mike had gotten close while they were staking out the Cullens for me. She was not helping me headache in the least but I didn't want to upset her. She never did her job well when she was upset. So I let her ramble on while I tried to focus on the papers in front of me. I had been sent a file on the Cullens, my employer of course never revealing themselves to me. I was use to that, I have worked for a lot of secret people and I was use to getting everything from a second or third party. This was nothing new.

"So I was telling Mike that he and I are so perfect together. I mean we are so into the same things and like I think he and I really could work out. What do you think Bella?" I snapped to when she said my name. What had she been saying?

I had to think quickly, "Jess, I think that you and Mike should explore this." Was that generic enough for her? God I hoped so and I guess it was because she just kept talking.

I was saved when Jacob came in with a new file, "This just got here for you Bella. Why don't I take Jessica and show her the new equipment we got while you look over the info in here." I smiled at him thankfully and took the file. Jessica started her story over for Jacob as he walked her to the equipment room. He would keep her busy for hours, she loved when we got new equipment.

There was nothing in the file that Jacob gave me, he was just saving me from Jessica. Once they were well out of ear shot I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. That girl would have probably talked to a wall if it said yeah and uh huh in all the right places. I laughed at that thought and got up to refill my coffee cup when the phone rang. I looked out; Leah was not at her desk so that meant it was someone with my direct line.

I closed the office door and picked up the receiver, "Isabella Swan."

The line was quiet for a moment as I heard the phone being passed to someone else, "Ms. Swan, we are just calling to check in with you." I knew the voice on the other end of the phone; he had called me several times now.

I moved around and sat behind my desk, pulling out the Cullen file quickly, "Well you will be glad to know we have had visual contact as well as direct contact with an Edward Cullen."

The line was silent again and then he spoke, almost startling me, "Good, good. I see that hiring you was the smart thing to do. I am sure that in on time you will have exactly what I want." I smiled a bit as he spoke.

I knew I was good at my job but it was still nice to hear it from someone else, "Sir, is there any way you can give me an idea of what the Cullens do as a business. I know they travel in the society circuit but a little back ground info would help to uncover the secrets they are keeping."

"Ms. Swan, their line of work has nothing to do with your case. You just get as close as you can, find out what they are hiding. You know we will make it worth your while." And with that the line was dead. I frowned, setting the receiver down. I was more in the dark than ever. Yes, I knew what they looked like but I had no clue what I was looking for. How was I supposed to get close to someone I knew nothing about? I huffed and sat in my chair, sulking for a bit. I was not use to being so in the dark on a case. I usually got enough to be able to worm my way into anything. This time I was flying blind.

I stood quickly, grabbing my coat and headed out of the office. I yelled to Jacob, who was still in the equipment room with Jessica, that I was going out for coffee. She had cornered him, poor guy. I didn't bother taking my car, there was a coffee shop just around the corner from the office and I loved their Vanilla Lattes. I was lost in thought as I turned the corner and headed inside the shop. It was nice and warm in the coffee shop and I shed my coat as I stood in line to order. They were not busy so the line was moving pretty fast.

I had been going over the facts that I knew about the Cullens when I hear a familiar voice behind me, "Now, one would think you were stalking me Ms, Swan." I jumped and turned to face Edward. I blinked, what was he doing here? He smiled at me, that damn half smile. God he was going to be trouble.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I can assure you that I did not know you were going to be here. My office is just around the corner and I walk here on a regular basis." I turned back and moved forward, trying to ignore him now.

"Please call me Edward and what is it you do around the corner in your office, Ms. Swan?"

His voice sang in my head and I tried to push the thoughts I was having about him away as I turned back to him, "Well, Edward, I am in antiques. I buy and sell antiques." It wasn't a lie really, we really did buy and sell antiques, it was a great front and that was really what I had hired Jacob for. I turned away from him again; I really wanted to pretend he was not there.

And again he made that impossible, "Really? I bet my mother would love to see what you have in your warehouse. I am assuming you have a warehouse since I am sure you can't keep your stock in the office around the corner."

I mentally kicked myself for leaving the office at all, then this would never have happened, "Well then, you should have your mother call me. Yes we do have a warehouse and I would be more than happy to let her come and look around."

I stepped up to the counter and ordered my vanilla latte, from my side I saw Edward motion for two, "Let me get this for you Ms. Swan." I so wanted to rip his head off, just for making my job even more complicated. Because while I was wanting to rip his head, I was also wanting to push him up against the wall and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

I smiled at the girl behind the counter when she handed me my coffee and turned to Edward, "Thank you and have your mother call me." I handed him a business card and moved past him and out of the coffee shop. I walked a lot quicker than normal, trying to get back to the office before he could think to catch up.

I blew past everyone as I headed into my office, slamming the door and moving to sit behind my desk. I was praying he was not going to try and follow me though a small part of me hoped he did. I was lost in my own thoughts when Jacob came in.

"Bella?"

His voice startled me back into reality and I looked at him, "Jacob close the door. I have a problem and you are going to help me solve it."

* * *

**Please leave me some reviews...**


	4. A Change in Plans

_**Hello, sorry this took so long to get out. I hope that you are enjoying reading this story. I had a severe case of writers block and it took me forever to get this out.**_

* * *

Jacob and I spent all afternoon trying to find a solution to my problem, the problem being my attraction to Edward. It was not good for the spy to want to date one of her targets. We came up with nothing, and I finally set Jacob home at dinner time. That left me sitting alone in my office, pictures of the Cullens spread out on my desk. I was looking at seven very beautiful faces, each just as perfect as the next. I could not see anything other than their looks that stood out. I was beginning to think I was looking for something that was not there. It was hard to start a job like this from scratch. I hated when I had nothing to work on.

Sighing I gathered up the photos and put them back in their file. I slipped the file into my messenger bag and shrugged on my coat. I was hoping that sleep would clear out any cob webs and I would see something I was missing. As I headed out of the office toward my car, movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention. My hand was in my pocket as I turned toward the movement, my fingers curling around the gun in my pocket. Out of the shadows stepped the bane of my existence. I sighed but my fingers stayed curled around the gun.

"Well hello James. Is there something I can do for you?"

He laughed and shook his head as he spoke, "No, Bella, there is nothing you can do for me. I am just stopping by to see an old friend. Is that a crime?"

I glared at him. James and I had worked together a few times when I was in the CIA. He tended to fly off the handle in situations and had gotten more than one mark killed in the process. When I left the Company I made sure I cut all ties with James. Sadly though, he did not cut ties with me. When I started up my private business he tried to worm his way in. I made sure that he knew he was not welcome. I don't think he will ever get the hint.

"What do you want James? I am kind of in a hurry," as I spoke my finger slipped the safety on the gun off. It was quiet, he never knew to listen for safeties.

Movement to the side of me drew my eyes from James. There in the darkness stood Edward Cullen. I mentally grumbled, this was all I needed. I looked back to James; he had taken a step toward me. I was torn on whom to watch, the old spy or my new target. Edward made that choice for me, stepping up to me and wrapping his arm around me.

"I thought I would meet you here, instead of at the restaurant, " his amber eyes moved to James as he spoke. "And who is this?"

I tried to hide the grin that was slowly spreading across my face. James took a step back as he looked Edward over. To make it seem real, I leaned against Edward a bit and looked up at Edward. He looked down at me and I swear I got lost in his eyes. Damn this was not going to work out to be a good thing for me. I could already see me failing at this job.

"This is James, an old friend. He was just leaving though, weren't you?"

Edward's eyes left mine and went back to James, who nodded quickly and retreated into the darkness. As soon as he was a safe distance away I moved away from Edward, the smile slipping off my face. My fingers fumbled with the gun in my pocket; I was so flustered I was not able to get the safety back on. I grumbled to myself about amber eyes and timing. I heard Edward laugh and I blushed, looking down at my feet.

"Ms. Swan, I believe I should take you to dinner. I have a feeling he will be following you and we need to keep up the lie."

He had a point but I did not want to admit it. I nodded a bit and motioned for him to follow me to my car. He did not follow though, and I turned to look at him, perking a brow.

"I was thinking we could take my car."

__

Dinner with Edward was interesting. We had drove across Seattle in his far too flashy car. I hated that when we stopped at the street lights people were looking at us. I really should not have been in that car but how would I have explained that to James later. I knew he was following us; it was his way. I was sure I was his current target. I wondered if it was business or pleasure this time. He had actually been hired to kill me once. That did not end well for him, and his bosses hated me even more now. My mind was going in every direction possible. Edward startled me when he said we were there. I shook my head and looked at the window of the car. We were at one of my favorite places, a little bistro that I had found when I first moved to Seattle.

"Well, at least you have good taste in food, " I smiled at him and climbed out of the car.

I slipped my hand into the pocket of my coat; the gun was still there. I was not taking any chances, especially if James was here on business. Even if I was hired to spy on Edward, I was not going to let him get hurt. He came around to my side of the car and held out his arm for me. I slipped my arm around his and smiled as he led me to the doors.

"To be honest, I ate before I showed up to save you from your friend. But I didn't want to chance him just following you home and proving I was lying."

I nodded as we were led to a table. Edward even held out my chair for me. I guess chivalry was not entirely dead. I only ordered a salad and a glass of white wine. Edward just ordered wine as well but I noticed he never drank it. Our conversation stayed pleasant and light. I didn't bring up the obvious questions I had, those were entirely work related and seemed too personal for people who had just started to get to know each other.

"Bella, do you like your job? I mean, do you enjoy working with antiques?"

I sipped my wine and thought about what he had asked. If I was not a spy for hire I think I definitely would have enjoyed my job more. I loved antiques and really I loved the stories that went with so many of the pieces.

"I think that if I was allowed to learn more about some of the pieces I would be in heaven. I love the stories I do get and there are pieces in my warehouse that I know nothing about really. I bet they all have stories to tell," a soft sigh escaped my lips as I thought about that, the stories.

The rest of night we spent talking about some of my pieces. He seemed really interested in my work. When he drove me back to my car I told him to make sure his mother gave me a call. He had told me about a few pieces she had in their home. I was sure I had a few things she would love in the warehouse. It was also a great excuse to get closer to the Cullens.

I had decided during dinner the only real way to get closer to the Cullens was by becoming close with Edward. Yes, it was a bit selfish since I already wanted to be closer to him but I knew that it would work better than anything else I could think of. I would need to run a few things by Jacob and we would need to get some new wires and microphones. In my head it was working out even better than expected. I would get closer to the Cullens and when the job was done I could still have Edward. Totally selfish and totally workable for me.

* * *

_**Please leave me reviews, they make me giggly and warm. Huggles for reviews?**_


	5. Truths

_**Thank you for all the great reviews. This chapter spends most of it's time in Edward's POV and the next probably will too. James is human in this, but still very nasty.**_

* * *

**EPOV**

I had not planned to take Bella to dinner, but the thoughts going through the mind of the man with her had changed my mind for me. I had just planned to watch her from the shadows. The man had not had such innocent thoughts though. I was sure Bella could take care of herself in most cases. I just didn't want to take the chance that I was wrong about her.

Dinner was frustrating of course. Not being able to read Bella's mind was a problem. I knew she was trying to figure out the family's secret, but I had no idea how far along she really was. I had followed several of the people she had working for her. The man, Jacob, was the only one who knew anything about the job she was given. I had a feeling that he didn't know everything though. She was keeping this one a secret from them all. I wondered why.

After dropping her off at her car, I followed her home. I could hear the thoughts of the man from before dinner. He was lurking around her place. I stayed in the dark but stayed close. I couldn't figure out why I was feeling so protective of her, but I was. James was not going to cause any trouble for her.

__

I watched her leave for work as the sun was coming up. It paid to never have to sleep. James had left well before sun rise and was not planning to approach her during the day so I knew she was safe. I followed her to work and listened as the people around her told her how things were in the office. One mind caught my attention and focused on it. Apparently one of the people working for Bella had found our home. That complicated things. I dug my cell phone out, dialing quickly.

"Alice, they have found the house. They are going to start watching it. We need to be very careful."

She had known but was not sure how much they knew. They were planning a trip, saying business was calling them away. Emmett and Jasper needed to hunt anyway, so they were using the trip as a cover.

"Well I will stick around here, watch them. And yes, I promise to stay away from the house. They will not know I am around."

I spent the rest of the day outside the office. Bella had them planning a night stake out at the house. I laughed softly; they would be disappointed that no one was there. It was after they all left that evening that I felt James' mind again. I cursed because the family was supposed to be out of town. I could not take care of Bella and not be in Seattle. I was trying to figure out what I could do to stay hidden and still protect her when I saw her come out of the office. I hoped she still had that gun in her pocket. I had heard her flip the safety off it the night before. She was smart and well prepared.

As she unlocked her car I saw James appear beside her, pushing her against the car. I growled softly, the thoughts running through his head were enough to make me want to kill him. I watched in horror as she tried to fight him off. I saw her trying to reach for her gun, but he had her pinned well enough that she could not get to it. When his thoughts turned to a more sexual nature I knew I could no longer sit by and let her handle things on her own.

Just as he was about to slap Bella I was there, my hand wrapping around his wrist. He looked back at me; the surprise on his face was priceless. I jerked him back and threw him up against the car next to Bella. My hand went for his throat, a growl coming from deep in my throat.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

I could see Bella shaking from the corner of my eye. I was sure she was going to pass out so I needed to handle James quickly. A few well placed punches and he was out cold. I caught Bella just as she finally passed out. Her pulse had been racing but after she was out it began to slow. I carried her to my car, laying her in the front seat carefully before climbing in and speeding off toward her place. She was coming too as I parked the car.

"Wh-where am I?"

I picked her up out of the car and carried her to her door. I was alert to the surrounding area. I figured sooner or later James would be back.

"You are home, Bella. You passed out after James tried to assault you. I drove you here."

She nodded at me and put her head on my shoulder. I felt her shaking in my arms as I tried to get her door open. I was sure her keys were back on the ground near her car. I frowned and pushed too hard on her door, breaking the frame as it opened. I would pay to fix that in the morning.

"Just rest Bella; I will make sure things are alright."

I was laughing to myself as I placed her on the couch. I was helping the person who was hired to get all my secrets. I thought it was funny, but I was drawn to her. I grabbed the blanket on the chair by the couch and covered her with it. I sat down in the chair and watched her. How did I get so wrapped up in this so quickly?

**BPOV**

The sun was coming in through my windows when I woke up. I was on the couch, and I had no idea how I got there. I shifted and almost rolled off the couch. Something caught my eye, and I looked up. In the chair next to the couch was Edward Cullen, and he was watching me. I closed my eyes and tried to hide under the blanket. I was trying to remember what had happened the night before. It all came back in a wave of fear and anger. I sat up quickly but before I could get up, Edward was there, holding me down.

"Let me go, I need to find James. That asshole needs to learn to leave me alone."

I heard Edward chuckle, "Bella, I am sure he has learned that lesson. You need to relax. Are you sore anywhere?"

I glared at him and sat there. I was fine. He had not gotten to do what I think he had planned. I really did need to thank Edward but I was too irritated to actually do it. I sighed softly and leaned back on the couch, hands covering my face. How did this get so out of control so quickly? Where had James come from, and why was he doing this now? I needed to send someone to follow James, see what he was doing. I dug through my pockets, hunting my cell phone. When I couldn't find it I opened my eyes, in the hand in front of my sat my phone. I looked at Edward briefly before I called Jacob.

"Jacob, its Bella. I need you to send someone to follow a James Halott. You will probably find him in The Company's database. He was my partner for a while."

I told Jacob everything I knew about James. I didn't know much about his present position but I knew his past. After the call was over I looked at Edward. He had been watching me, listening to everything I told him. Yeah, this blew my antiques cover out of the water. I sighed and leaned forward, hiding my face in my hands.

"So, I am sure you know I am not really an antiques dealer now. This kind of blew that cover." I peaked over at him and saw a half smile on his face. I just shook my head and covered my face again, "I was hired to watch you. But things have gotten a little out of hand in the short time I have been tailing your family."

"I kind of guessed that Bella, but we will deal with one thing at a time. First, we will deal with James. Then you and I can talk about who hired you to spy on my family."

I sat up, looking him in the eyes, "I don't know who hired me. It was done through channels."

He nodded and stood up. I couldn't help but watch him move; it was like watching a cat move. Grace was something he was full of. I sadly was not and when I stood up I almost fell over again. He laughed and grabbed my arm, helping me stand. I moved to the kitchen to make coffee. I felt him behind me as I moved around, getting the coffee ready. I turned to look at him while it brewed.

"Edward, I did not plan to get this close to you. I had planned to just get what I was told to get and disappear. You were never supposed to know I was even there, but things got messy quickly."

He opened his mouth to speak as my cell phone went off. The caller id said it was Jacob.

"What Jacob?" a frown creased my brown as he spoke. "Alright, well pull up the security cameras from last night. If anyone out of the ordinary is on them it might be him. Pull pictures and I will be in as soon as I can. Oh, and I will have Edward Cullen with me."

I didn't give Jacob any time to respond as I hung up. I smiled a bit at Edward, "We will deal with James first, and then with who hired me to spy on you."

* * *

_**So her secret is out but his is not. So unfair, lol. I love reviews, they make me feel pretty, so pretty.**_


	6. Plans Change, Again

This has gotten out of hand far too fast. One day I was tailing the Cullen family, trying to get their secrets. Next I was the target of an ex-C.I.A. agent. No one could say my life was boring. I had left Edward in my living room when I went to get ready for work. I did need to keep up the act, even if he knew I was only acting. His family was not the only one I was working with; his had just been the biggest job.

I showered quickly and stood in front of my closet. I was worried about what to wear which was very out of the ordinary for me. Then again, I had a gorgeous man sitting in my living room. I wanted to dress to impress. As I slipped into a dress and matching sweater I finally realized that his family was supposed to be out of town on business. I frowned, threw on the same necklace, ears and watch I always wore and grabbed a pair of heels as I headed out of the bedroom. He was still sitting in the living room as I entered.

"What are you doing in Seattle Edward?"

He actually looked uneasy as he sat there on my couch. I sat down it the closet chair, putting my shoes on. I grabbed the clip sitting on the nearest table, twisted my hair and clipped it up off my face. My eyes never left him though. He answer had better been a good one or he would be so out of the picture before he was even really in it.

"My family did leave. I did not. We don't all have to go out of town on business. I happened to have more pressing business here in Seattle. I have to say that I am glad I did stay here. Who would have saved you otherwise?"

I nodded and stood up. It was a good reason and made perfect sense. I grabbed my coat and looked around for my purse. I heard a soft chuckle as Edward grabbed his coat. I was assuming he knew where my purse was. He motioned for me to follow him so we locked the place up and headed to his car. There in his back seat was my purse. I sighed softly and looked around for my car.

"Your car is still at the office. I promise I will get you there in one piece. I did get you home in one piece after all."

He had a point so I climbed into his car. We sat in silence as he drove to my office. What would we talk about? I was sure he had questions about my job, but I was not going to talk to him about it. Sooner or later it would come up, but for now I was safe in the knowledge that James was more important. When he pulled into the parking lot I was relieved that I was at work. I don't think I had ever been so happy to see the office building.

Edward followed me into the building and into my office. That of course drew looks from everyone. I was being followed by the man we had been following just the day before. Jacob was sitting at my desk, phone in ear when we came in. After Edward was in the office I shut the door, hung up my coat and tried to figure out what Jacob was doing.

He held up a hand to me as he spoke into the phone, "Yes sir, I do understand that. You have to understand my problem though. You have a rogue investigator that is made it a point to come after my employer." He held up a fold for me as he listened to the person on the phone, "Alright, well, when Ms. Swan gets in I will have her call you. Yes I am sure she would love to hear from you too. Right, I will relay that message as well. No sir, thank you."

The file he had given me was on James. I briefly looked it over before handing it to Edward. Jacob stood up and let me have my desk back. I waited for him to sit down across from me.

"So what was that all about Jacob?"

He looked from me to Edward and back to me; I could see him trying to figure out what was going on. I smiled at him and motioned for him to speak.

"That was the head of a small firm called Landsy and Marrs. James was working for them as their own personal spy. He worked as a P.I. for them until a few weeks ago when he disappeared. He was working on some case for them that lead him to Seattle. He stopped checking in when he got to Seattle."

The phone rang before I could say anything. I frowned because it was the line that only my employers had. I looked at both of the men in my office and picked up the phone.

"Isabella Swan," both men were looking at me as I listened to the voice on the other end. "Well things have changed drastically since you hired me. In just a few days I have been attacked and stalked. I think I will have to return your retainer since I now have to work very closely with Edward Cullen."

I had two sets of eyes watching me as I stood and paced with the phone in my ear. My employers were not taking my quitting well.

"Well I do understand that but life has a way of getting in the way of things. I am sorry that I can no longer do what you have asked me to do, but since I had only been on the case for a mere few days I think it can be safe to say that I know nothing about the Cullens."

I didn't get the chance to say anything else. They had said their peace and hung up. I frowned into the phone and sat it down. I looked at the two men in my office, and for once I had no idea what to say. Edward studied me; if he could have read my mind he would have seen so many different conflicting thoughts. I was attracted to him, but apparently I was still going to have to figure out his secrets.

"Well they are not letting me quit. They want your secrets and said I would get them. They threatened me Edward. I sure do hope you can figure out how to get me out of this. I am not in the mood to die."

Of course before he could say anything there was a knock on the office door. Leah stepped in and smiled; I had a call on line two.

"Isabella Swan antiques."

I really wanted to get things settled but the phone was not letting that happen. I motioned for Leah to wait a moment as I listened to the person on the other end of the phone.

I held my hand over the receiver and looked at Leah, "Hold the rest of my calls. I need to deal with a few things."

She nodded and left the office; her eyes lingering on Edward briefly before leaving. I rolled my eyes and returned my attention to the phone.

"Well yes, I do understand your problem. The piece should have been there last week. I will have my assistant look into it. Once he has located the piece he will call you and make sure it is delivered directly to you."

I hung up the phone and rubbed the bridge of my nose. I hated stress; it always made me cranky. I took a few deep breaths before looking at the two men still sitting in my office.

"Alright, Jacob, the Masterson Group needs that statue. Can you find it for them please? Or have Leah locate it. I need to keep up appearances. It would not do to have my company die because I was lax in my dealings," he perked a brow and nodded as I turned my attention to Edward, "My employers want your secrets. What are you keeping from the world that is so big that they would threaten my life to get it?"

He frowned and looked at Jacob before back to me, "This is not the time, nor the place for me to reveal that to you. Let's deal with James first. He is the enemy we can see. Yours employers will be harder to deal with."

* * *

_**Thank you for the great reviews, please keep them coming! This is a little short but it is a build for the next chapter. I just needed to lay some ground work.**_

_**Reviews = pure happiness  
**_


	7. Twists

"_Alright, Jacob, the Masterson Group needs that statue. Can you find it for them please? Or have Leah locate it. I need to keep up appearances. It would not do to have my company die because I was lax in my dealings," he perked a brow and nodded as I turned my attention to Edward, "My employers want your secrets. What are you keeping from the world that is so big that they would threaten my life to get it?"_

_He frowned and looked at Jacob before back to me, "This is not the time, nor the place for me to reveal that to you. Let's deal with James first. He is the enemy we can see. Yours employers will be harder to deal with."_

Getting my hands on James was proving to be harder than we had thought. I did have a good idea how he thought, but the years apart had dulled my senses when it came to him. We had been great partners once, could read each other. Now he was a stalker using what he knew to get to me. It was not easy to get a fix on anything he was doing in Seattle. Jacob had ordered lunch for us as we worked. Just as the lunch had been delivered Edward said he had a meeting to get too and left us to the task at hand.

"Jacob, I need you to try and pull all the phone records for James. His last calls before he dropped off the map might help me."

I reached for a container of the delivery chinese Jacob had ordered. As I took a bite of chicken I felt eyes on me. I looked up to see a very familiar face standing in my doorway. A smile spread across my face as I stood to hug my visitor.

"Oh my god, Laurent, what are you doing here?"

He returned my hug and smiled back at me, "Can't I come see an old friend?"

I perked a brow and motioned for him to sit as I made my way back to my chair. I knew better then to believe he was there to just see me. Laurent never made appearances unless something was wrong. I was sure someone had gone off The Company's radar, and they needed my help.

"You and I both know you don't make social calls on anyone, ever."

"You know be far too well, Isabella. You are right. I am not here as a friend. I am here to warn you. James went off our radar and from what we could gather he is coming for you."

I nodded, "Tell me something I don't already know. He has made contact twice now. Last night he was openly aggressive with me."

"I see. Well then you should know that before he left The Company we made him see a therapist. She determined he has paranoid delusions. He kept bring you up as well. He thinks he loves you. He only knows how to be aggressive, Isabella."

I frowned, "Did he last employers know this?"

Laurent perked a brow at me. I assumed they knew he was working for some firm. Laurent's phone rang before I could tell him about James' last employers. His face grew serious as he spoke. I didn't catch the conversation, but he ended the call quickly.

"Isabella, were you hired to get the secrets about the Cullen family?"

Shock was not the word I would've used to describe how I was feeling when he asked that. I just nodded at him. I had no idea how to respond to him. How had they known?

"I see. Perhaps you need to tell your employers that you can't complete that job."

I snorted, "I tried that already. They are not taking no for an answer. Things changed when I was saved by one of my targets last night."

He stood up, "As soon as I get a lead on James I will let you know."

As he left my office Jacob walked in. He had a file full of information for me. James had been very busy the weeks that led up to him going off mission. His phone records were full of calls to the firm he had been working for. The week before he went off mission his records changed. He started placing calls to a number in Seattle. He called it three times a day. I looked at Jacob.

"It is a cell number. The records show it is one of those prepaid ones. I figured you would want to call it."

He was right. He grabbed a container of food and sat down as I dialed the number. Out on the floor I heard a cell phone ring. Jacob was up and by the door when Victoria, the new girl, answered it.

"Victoria, would you please come into my office."

She looked from the phone to my office. She had that deer in the headlights look as she stood. Jacob was on her before she had the chance to run. He dragged her into my office and shut the door. She was a pretty woman, red hair the color of fire. He shoved her into a chair.

"Why is it your cell phone's number shows up on this phone record?" she frowned as I shoved the phone records at her, "How do you know James?"

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and just sat there. I was betting they had not thought I would catch her in the office with me.

"Victoria, I hired you around the time James went off the radar. He is in some serious trouble with both his employers and The Company. The more you help us the better it will be for you."

The cell phone rang before she could say anything, and I grabbed it before she could answer it.

"James, so nice of you to call."

I could hear the silence on the other end. He was surprised to hear my voice. That was always good.

"Victoria was just about to tell us how you two know each other. Would you like to tell me yourself?"

I was sure he was trying to come up with something quickly. Lying was never something James did well when was talking to me. Lucky for me, I never had that problem when I was talking to him.

"Oh Bella, she is just there to let me know what you are doing. She is my eyes and ears and very expendable."

I snorted, "Well then you won't mind if I turn her over to Laurent. He paid me a visit today, told me you had been seeing a therapist."

He went quiet on the other end. He didn't know they were looking for him too. He was being hunted by three different groups at that point; I was sure he had not foreseen that coming.

"Would you like me to tell Laurent anything when I call him?"

James hung up on me then. I laughed and handed Victoria the phone. Her face was pale. He had just turned her over to us. I was sure he had told her something to keep her with him.

"What did he promise you Victoria? Did he tell you that he was on some mission for the C.I.A.? Or was he working for a firm that needed to have information about me? I hope he was worth it."

As I watched her she regained her composure, "He didn't have to promise me anything. We are in love. I offered to help him. I didn't ask him about any of it."

I heard Jacob laugh, and I narrowed my eyes at her, "Did he tell you he loved you? Not too long ago he was telling a therapist he was in love with me. Maybe you should have asked him about his job, because you are going down with him now."

Before she could even answer me I had my phone in my hand dialing a number. I really had not wanted an answer to my question. She had let him player her for a fool. She was no longer my problem though. I was going to let Laurent have her.

"Laurent, it's Isabella. I have a present for you. Apparently James has a friend here in my office. I don't think she expected him to abandon her the way he did. She claims to be here, working for him willingly."

I hung up after he said he would be right over. He had not gotten far from the office and would come get her. He was escorting her out of my office when Edward returned. He looked form them to me. I could see all the questions on his face as he sat down in my office. I walked Laurent out, and then joined Edward and Jacob in my office. Jacob had filled Edward in for me.

"I missed all the short lived fun."

I laughed, "Well, Mr. Cullen, I doubt that will be the last time I get to call in the C.I.A. to pick someone up."

He perked a brow, "This happens a lot?"

I shook my head and took a bite of the cold chinese food in front of me. I huffed and pushed it away. We spent the rest of the afternoon going over James' phone records, but they led nowhere. Jacob left us around seven that night. Edward and I had been trying to pin point where we thought James would be hiding. I had made a list of past places we had used in the city for different jobs. People always seemed so surprised when they found out the C.I.A. spied on people in its own country.

We had a list of eight possible places that could have been James' hiding places. It wasn't long after Jacob left that I decided it was time for me to go home too. The night before was still wearing on me, and I needed sleep. Edward walked me to my car and said he would be in the office in the morning so we could go check those locations out together. I told him he didn't need to, but he insisted. I am sure my employers would have loved to know I was working with the man they wanted me to spy on.

* * *

_**This one is coming a long a bit slowly for me.**_

_**Reviews = LOVE 3  
**_


	8. Story Update

I I am updating my stories with new chapters this weekend.

I promise to have new chapters as soon as I can. I have a blog that most of these stories will be going too and they will be changing as I move them over, names, places and such. I love my fanfiction but some could use some fine tuning. The blog is artfullydangerous . com

I have been rereading all of the posts I have made in my fan fiction and I have decided to update them and post them to my blog as chapters there for you all to read. I will start writing again, on the stories I have fresh ideas for. Please go over to the blog to see the updates to this story and let me know what you think. I have started by changing up a few little things in this story. I fully intend to have a new chapter up soon on the blog. Thank you for your support!

I love you all, my loyal readers!


End file.
